Shadow Lockjaw
Were you looking for: Shadow Tortured Lockjaw, his Tortured Suit-looking counterpart seen in The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode? [[Lockjaw|'Lockjaw']], the non-shadowy version of Shadow Lockjaw? Golden Lockjaw, an animatronic closely related to Shadow Lockjaw? Adventure Shadow Lockjaw(s), his tender and childish counterpart(s) that was/were meant to appear in The Return to Freddy's 5: Adventure Mode? Other similar-looking or related characters, such as [[BFP|'BFP']], Tortured Lockjaw, Tortured Golden Lockjaw, or Nightmare Lockjaw? TRTF Classic= Shadow Lockjaw is the shadowy version of Lockjaw who makes a minor appearance as an easter egg/hallucination in The Return to Freddy's Classic. He represents his original counterpart in the classic game. Appearance Shadow Lockjaw appears to be identical to the Puppet but completely black and wears a fedora, similar to his original counterpart. Behavior Even though Shadow Lockjaw never appears in the main gameplay (unlike his later appearences), he still does make a few minor cameos. Shadow Lockjaw first appears in the Night 4 cutscene, standing and staring at what is presumed to be one of the security guards. In a "Take the Cake to the Children"-like mingame, in which the player controls Sugar. At the end of the minigame, Shadow Lockjaw will jumpscare the player, then ending the minigame. Trivia *Shadow Lockjaw's jumpscare is just a simple edit of The Puppet's jumpscare from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *Before SHadow Lockjaw's name was confirmed, many fans thought his name was the "Shadow Puppet". |-|TRTF2= Shadow Lockjaw returns as a minor antagonist and a rare hallucination in The Return to Freddy's 2. In the custom night he is referred to as ".......", suggesting that the game's creator wants to keep the name as a secret. Appearance Shadow Lockjaw's appearance is similar to Lockjaw's appearance in The Return to Freddy's 3, only his entire body is shadowy and unwithered. His eyesockets are completly black and commonly have little white dots in them. He is colored in a shiny black color, giving him a resemblance to plastic casted animatronics. Behavior Shadow Lockjaw will start to appear on Nights 5 and onwards. He will randomly appear in the player's office. Shadow Lockjaw doesn't appear to be able to do much, other than just standing there (much like Shadow Bonnie) but if he isn't defended off in time he will crash the game. Shadow Lockjaw's face will also randomly flash (along with Lockjaw's), with the text "IT'S ME" around him . Moments later, the hallucination will disappear, and a scream will play as he leaves. If the player wears the Freddy Mask, he will disappear and the scream will not play. Shadow Lockjaw is incapable of killing the player (other than crashing the game), however, his hallucination can be distracting, and when in the player's face, it obstructs your vision. Trivia * Shadow Lockjaw is the only character who does not have a jumpscare in the second game, but he can still emit the scream and crash the game. * Back when TRTF2 first came out, many TRTF fans thought his name was "Shadow Golden Lockjaw" (and occasionally just "LEGEND"); this info was falsely given out by one of BFP's friends, The Other Toy Freddy and has been proven false since. * He is in the custom night setting "Legend" set to 20, along with Golden Freddy, who is set to 15. * Before Shadow Lockjaw's name was revealed, fans called it as the "Legend". * He seems to have a bigger role in the game than the other Hallucinations do in the other games of the TRTF Volume 1, as he is even on Custom Night. |-|TRTF3= Shadow Lockjaw makes his third and last appearance in The Return to Freddy's 3. Appearance Shadow Lockjaw is a pitch black version of Lockjaw with glowing white eyes and pupils. He also appears to have glowing white teeth and multiple wires hanging out of his body. Behavior Shadow Lockjaw appears very rarely at any night. If the player stares at hom for too long, the game will crash. To prevent the game from crashing, quickly bring up the monitor or the maintenance panel. That way, he'll leave the office. Sometimes he will return the game to the title screen. Shadow Lockjaw also appears in a minigame if you click on his poster, which appears on Night 5. Trivia *Shadow Lockjaw was believed to be an animatronic representation of the Lockjaw child. **This was later confirmed by BFPFilms424 to be untrue when he was asked about it on the TRTF Wikia Discord. *Shadow Lockjaw might not be a hallucination. *When BFPFilms was asked about if Shadow Lockjaw still remained being canon to the TRTF Lore, he replied that he does "partially". |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's Classic Lockjaw trtf classic.png|Shadow Lockjaw's appearance in the Night 4 cutscene. IAMME.png|Shadow Lockjaw's appearance in the first version of TRTF Classic, "FNAF 3 Fan-Made". Shadow Lockjaw.gif|Shadow Lockjaw's jumpscare, which is an edit of The Puppet's. The Return to Freddy's 2 Full Game Output gM4ZHc.gif|Shadow Lockjaw and Lockjaw during the hallucination. 319.png|Shadow Lockjaw's texture when he appears inside your Security Office. IMG_1642.PNG|Shadow Lockjaw's appearance in the Night 4 cutscene. Max.jpg|Shadow Lockjaw's icon in the Custom Night. Secret Lockjaw Shadow Golden Lockjaw.jpeg|A rare screen showcasing Shadow Lockjaw and the TRTF3 Lockjaw on opposite sides respectively. Alpha/Beta 132.png|Shadow Lockjaw's texture when he appears inside your Security Office. Shadow Puppet.gif|Shadow Lockjaw's jumpscare in a minigame for the TRTF2 Alpha and Beta. Notice that his fedora was outlined in white. 657.png|Shadow Lockjaw's sprite in one of the minigames for the TRTF2 Beta. Note that this sprite was actually recolored from BFP's TRTF Classic sprite. Minigames Minigame.gif|Shadow Lockjaw's sprite for the minigames. The Return to Freddy's 3 BFP Poster 2.jpg|Shadow Lockjaw's poster that replace Lockjaw's on Night 5. EVv8aRCt74q6v3Z1 kJS3bXlomqwwsr0s2Q9yDeacZ0.png|A Shadow Lockjaw plush that can be unlocked if the player beats the "He Has Been Here The Whole Time" in a certain way. Shadow Lockjaw.png|The texture of shadow Lockjaw that can rarely appear in The Office Sprites Player.png|Shadow Lockjaw's sprite for the first three "Night Minigames" of TRTF3. SL.png|Shadow Lockjaw's sprite in the "He Has Been Here The Whole Time" minigame. Webp.net-gifmaker (3)-0.gif|Shadow Lockjaw's moving animation for the "He Has Been Here The Whole Time" minigame. |-|Audio= The Return to Freddy's 2 The Screech emitted by Shadow Lockjaw when its hallucination ends WARNING: LOUD! Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Hallucinations Category:TRTF Classic Category:TRTF2 Category:TRTF3 Category:TRTF Volume 1 Category:Males